The present invention relates to lawn mowers, and more particularly to power lawn mowers of so-called "rotary type" in which a vertical drive shaft carries some type of cutter elements or strands which spin rapidly in a horizontal plane to achieve grass-cutting.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to and achieves an advantageous cutter body having novel concepts for providing the carry of the cutter strands for such a mower in a novel way, providing advantages over other means of carrying the cutter strands.
The novel concepts, relating to the mounting and the carry of the cutter strips, are thus applicable to any type of mower, i.e., hand-pushed, riding-type mowers, and even hand-carried devices; for all require some sort of body member to carry the cutter strips and to impart to them the rapidly spinning motion of a powered drive shaft to achieve the desired mowing and/or trimming operativity.